Broken Footsteps
by ZombieKoda
Summary: A story of a few through high school following a girl and a few of her friends as well has her boyfriend.


A small paper airplane flew over my shoulder, landing only a few inches in front of my feet. I chuckled and stopped walking. I bent over, picking up the paper plane before straightening back up.

"_I SEE YOU!_

_ -Al_"

I turned around and was flung over my best friend's shoulder.  
>"Ah!" I exclaimed giggling, "Al, what are you doing!"<p>

"Carrying you to my car." He stated simply.  
>"Al, I'm supposed to meet Tino and Berwald up the block."<br>"I don't get how you can stand that guy." Al stated setting me down, "He's all quiet and always has that creepy look on his face."  
>"He isn't creepy. He's just quiet and composed, unlike someone I know." I smirked. Alfred rolled his eyes.<p>

"Fine, I'll see you at school." Al hugged me the got in his car and drove off towards the school. I shook my head and continued walking. I grinned when I saw Tino and Berwald. The shorter of the two turned around and waved to me excitedly.

"There she is!" He exclaimed before hugging me tightly. I chuckled and hugged him back then waved to Berwald, he gave me a small calm wave back. Tino linked arms with me and we chatted about our summers as we walked to the locker block. Feli smiled and waved as I unlocked my locker, as I exchanged books I could hear them talking and laughing about their summers.

"Hola, mi amor." A familiar voice whispered in my ear. I turned around, grinning as I tackled my boyfriend in a hug.

"I thought you weren't going to be back until the middle of the year!" I exclaimed.

"Surprise." He smirked before kissing me.

"Ohonononon~" I heard from next to us, Antonio and I pulled away from one another and looked at our friend, he was looking at us with a subtle smirk. Amber came up behind him and smacked the back of his head. I chuckled and shook my head. Antonio looked at the time.  
>"Well… we should probably get to class…" He stated. Everyone agreed and starting walking to their class, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket so I stayed behind. Antonio turned around and raised an eyebrow, "You coming?"<br>"I'll catch up." I stated, pulling out my phone. My boyfriend nodded and walked to his class. I sighed and flipped my phone open.  
>"Was?" I answered.<p>

"Hallo kind." My father's voice came from the other line.

I growled, "Was willst du?"

"Shay ist in meiner Obhut jetzt. Ich werde, um sie abzuholen nach de Arbeit." He stated.  
>"Kuhscheisse!" I yelled at him.<p>

My father chuckled. "Genau, aber jetzt weiss ich, me Sie wütend."

"Fick dich." I sneered harshly before hanging up and storming towards my class. In the hall I nearly walked past Alfred, he grabbed my arm.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Ich hasse meinen Vater."

"I don't speak German, remember."

I sighed, I hate my father."

Al frowned and hugged me, "Don't let him get to you. "

I nodded into my friend's chest, he pulled back and grinned at me, "I'll see you at lunch, Mattie is gonna freak out if I'm late."

"Alright, see you, Al." I said, my friend walked past me and I walked into my class; wiping away few angry tears as I took my seat next to Antonio. He scooted his desk closer to mine and took my hand, I gave him a wary smile.  
>"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded and took down the notes class. <p>

The morning had gone by quickly, it was already lunchtime. I stood outside of my math room as I waited for Tino, seeing as he sat at the back of the class it took him a while to get out. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around expecting to see Berwald., instead I was faced with a pair of red eyes.

"Uh…" I droned.

"Hi, sorry, it's just I heard you on the phone earlier und ich spreche Deutsch zu."

"Oh…" I chuckled, "Cool, sorry you had to hear me in such a bad mood earlier." The albino shook his head as I heard running footsteps. "Aaand Tino in 5…4…3…2…1." I threw my arms up as my friend latched onto me. The man in front of me chuckled.

"You're that good at timing him?"

"Yup." I grinned. "So, what's your name?"

"Gilbert Beilschidmt." He grinned.  
>"Koda Hightower." I nodded back, "This is Tino." I patted my friend on the head after he stood up. "And…" I grinned and leaned back knowing Berwald would catch me, I felt arms under my own and giggled, "Berwald."<p>

"We gonna go get lunch now?" Tino asked. I nodded.  
>"Hey, Gilbert wanna come with us?"<p>

"Sure." He nodded.  
>"Koda!" Feli exclaimed as we walked up to our other friends outside of the cafeteria. Alfred smirked at me.<br>"What are you smirking at?" I raised my eyebrow.  
>"Well you see I kind of told Arthur that you love his scones."<p>

"You didn't." I stated.


End file.
